Our love is like a movie
by PrettyLittleLyingGame
Summary: One night after a movie date, Claire and Quil get in a horrible accident.  Even though Claire is Quils imprint will she still love him, or will their relationship take a wild turn off course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fan-fiction is a crossover of the book and new movie **_**The Vow **_**and **_**Twilight. **_**This story is about a tragic accident that happened to Quil and his Imprint Claire. Claire is 16 when the story takes place and Quil "looks" around 18. This is my first fan-fiction so please be nice, I still appreciate constructive criticism **

The Accident

**Claire's POV**

The night has been perfect, Quil has taken me to see an amazing movie about a couple that overcame the worst conditions. No matter what happened the couple was always there for each other. I hope that Quil would always be there for me, even though I know I'm his imprint. Quil had told me about a year ago that he imprinted on me. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love him.

Quil was driving me home when he pulled over to the side of the road. I looked at Quil with questioning eyes, but all he did was smile. "What?" I said. Quil didn't answer, before I knew it he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was short but very passionate, a kiss that showed how much he loved me. When I met Quil's eyes again, they were full of joy. Quil then smiled at me again and said he loved me. "I love you too," I said.

Before I knew it we were kissing again, longer this time. When we pulled away I saw a flash of light. I heard Quil say my name, then it all went black. I knew that something bad happened, if it wasn't something bad I never would have let this moment end.

**Quil's POV**

"Claire" I said as I saw the semi-truck hit our car with full force. Before I knew it I was in panic mode, Claire was hurt. She didn't respond and she looked limp. She didn't move an inch, but I was perfectly fine. Nothing hurt more than seeing Claire hurt like this.

"Claire" I said again, but she still didn't respond. I could all ready hear sirens in the distance getting close. I wish I could help Claire but I can't reach her, I can't move against the car. Then I started to black out.

I knew I had to hold on, for Claire. If she woke up she would need me. I held on as long as I could, but eventually I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N Thank you so much to my first reviewer and my first favorite. They really made me feel good and want to write more. This chapter is for you two.**

Waking Up

**Quil's POV**

I don't know what happened to me or how long I have been asleep. The darkness began to lighten and I began to feel pain. The pain was weird considering I have not felt pain that has lasted this long for a while.

"Sir" I heard someone say. "Sir" they began to question weather or not I was awakening. I tried to say yes but I couldn't even hear it. Somehow the person in front of me understood loud and clear.

Then I realized the person was no other than Carlisle my second favorite vampire of them all. Carlisle was talking in a soothing voice but hardly understandable to me ears.

"Quil" he said. This is when my eyes flew open. "Quil.." he began. "You were in a car accident" he said. Then it hit me Claire. "Claire" I yelled. The nurses and patients around me all looked startled all but Carlisle. Like he was expecting it to happen.

"How is she?" I asked. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "I don't know how to explain this to you but Claire is in a coma, we don't know her exact condition."

"What?" I exclaimed and before I knew it I was out of my hospital bed and rushing out into the hall. Claire I yelled as I began to cry. I was full on sprinting when I realized the other members of my pack standing in the lobby crying, mostly Seth and Jacob. I think they knew me enough to feel exactly what I felt but not as strong never could they feel my exact pain. Not unless they did not know how their imprint was after a huge accident.

As I walked into a room that I heard lots of noise coming from I saw her. I was drawn to her like the first time I ever saw her. Before I knew it I heard people yelling all around me...something happened to Claire. I was on the ground crying my eyes out. "Claire" I whispered.


End file.
